


The Castration Of Dean Winchester

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Castration, Come play, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Dehumanization, Omega Dean, maybe mild dubcon, some sharing of Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Castiel takes Dean to be castrated, hoping to help him with his submission issues. In chapter two, Castiel tests the limits of castrated Dean’s new and improved submission. Tumblr prompt fill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This fic involves castration as a kink. Explanation of how the heck this is even a kink and how it works [here](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/castrationkink).
> 
> This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. 
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> if youre taking prompts, heres one. love your blog. dean has grown up fairly free and has since remained uncut. now that hes cas's omega, cas takes an adult dean to be castrated - for submission and aesthetic reasons, yes, but also to help with hormonal problems hes been having.
> 
> First filled on Tumblr, April 2015.

Dean and Castiel had only been mated for a couple weeks. Things were going pretty well, except for one thing. Dean was having trouble with his submission, for some reason he was fighting his instinct to submit to his Alpha. Castiel blamed his liberal upbringing, Dean’s parents had raised him as if he were a beta, and it was messing with his head now that he was expected to behave like an omega. 

Castiel had already decided what to do about it. He’d wanted to do this anyway, he loved the way it looked, loved the changes it would bring out in Dean.

Castiel was going to have Dean castrated. 

He didn’t tell Dean when he made the appointment, didn’t even tell him before he put him in the car to drive to the clinic. He didn’t want to let Dean talk him out of it, so he waited until they were parked in front of the clinic. 

“An omega clinic?” Dean frowned, fiddling with his collar as he looked out the window. “What are we doing here?”

Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to regard Dean seriously. “Dean, you know you’ve been struggling with submission. Being a mated omega hasn’t been easy for you.”

Dean frowned, looking down at his lap. “Well yeah, but I thought you said you would help me through it.”

“I _am_ going to help you through it,” Castiel said, cupping Dean’s face in his hand. “One thing I’m going to do to help you is to have you castrated.”

Dean’s head shot up and his eyes widened in shock. “What? No! Cas please, I don’t want to do that.”

“I know you think you don’t,” Castiel said calmly. “That’s just because your parents made you believe it’s wrong. But it’s not. It will help you submit easily and it will look lovely.” His hand trailed down to cup Dean through his jeans. “You’ll be left with just your pretty little cock and smooth skin, no more ugly hair or balls.” He smiled sweetly. “And it would make your Alpha very happy.”

Dean whimpered as Castiel continued to stroke him through his pants. His Alpha’s touch had a way of melting him and he found himself nodding. “I- I guess we can at least go inside, talk to the doctor…” His eyes dropped submissively. 

“That’s my good omega,” Castiel praised, kissing Dean firmly. He pulled back and got out of the car, walking around to open Dean’s door and help him out. He led Dean by the hand into the clinic. 

Dean glanced around nervously as they walked in the door, noting the other omegas and their Alphas in the waiting room. There were bright and happy posters on the wall, featuring happily submitting omegas and their loving Alphas. Castiel led him to the front counter to check them in before leading him to a seat to wait. It wasn’t long before a nurse called for “Castiel Novak’s omega” and they followed her back to an exam room. 

They walked in and the first thing Dean saw was an anatomical poster of a castrated omega, making him blush and duck his eyes to the ground. Castiel led him to the chair and pillow set in the corner, Castiel sat and he directed Dean to kneel on the pillow next to him. Dean did as he was told with a sigh, he still wasn’t used to kneeling. 

The doctor walked through the door with a smile, greeting Castiel with his name before smiling sweetly at Dean. “Very pretty omega you have, Mr. Novak.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you! I’m quite fond of him.” He stroked his hand through Dean’s hair. 

The doctor sat in the chair across from Castiel and pulled out a few brochures, handing them to the Alpha. “I hear you’re interested in castration for your omega. It’s a very simple procedure, we can do it today if you’d like.”

Castiel opened the brochures and smiled at the beautiful castrated omegas pictured. The was a front and back picture of a naked male omega with his legs spread, showing of his hairlessness and the smooth skin where his testicles once were. He held them down lower so Dean could see. 

“Look how pretty his little cock is,” Castiel commented, smiling at Dean.

Dean looked at the brochure and blushed, trying to imagine what it would feel like to not have any balls. 

“There’s a lot of behavioral benefits to castration as well,” the doctor said. “Your omega will become more pliant and submissive, more suggestible to control. It will help him let go of his inhibitions and submit more naturally.” 

Castiel smiled. “I’ve always believed that castration is proper for omegas. I’d like to do the procedure today,” He looked down at Dean. “Okay?”

Dean was nervous, but he wanted to please his Alpha. It would be nice to submit without so much effort, and the omega in the brochure did look very pretty. He slowly nodded his head. “Yes. I want to do it.”

Castiel smiled widely, turning to the doctor. “Can we do it now?”

The doctor smiled and stood up. “Yes! Get your omega stripped and on the exam table, feet in the stirrups.”

Castiel helped Dean out of his clothes and onto the table, strapping his ankles down. Dean squirmed a little, embarrassed that he hadn’t been offered a gown, but he said nothing. 

The doctor left and came back with a few people and before Dean could catch up with what was happening he was being put under for the procedure. The last thing he remembered was Castiel holding his hand and kissing his forehead, and then it all went dark. 

\---

Dean came in and out of anesthesia in a haze, barely aware if his recovery in the doctor’s office or the drive home. Castiel put him into bed and he was out again, and it was much later when he finally woke up feeling clearer. He groaned and opened his eyes and was surprised to see Castiel sitting in bed next to him. He smiled sleepily up at his Alpha. 

“Hey there,” Castiel murmured, smiling and lowering himself to lay with Dean on the bed. “How do you feel?” He pulled Dean into his arms, tucking him into his chest.

“Okay,” Dean said, surprised that he wasn’t in much pain. He could feel the healing incision faintly aching, and he could tell part of himself was now missing, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought. He could get used to this. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Castiel praised, kissing Dean’s forehead. “My sweet little omega.” 

Dean just smiled, relaxing into his Alpha’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> a continuation of the adult dean being castrated thing because it was suuuper hot uwu. dean is getting so much more healthy now, and so much more soft and delicate and docile. cas especially loves how cute his little cock is now. to prove his obedience, cas gets him to do something he never would have done before being cut, something requiring a lot of submission and trust (something humiliating? painful? frightening? i dunno, my mind isn’t as delightfully twisted as yours <3)
> 
> First filled on Tumblr, April 2015.

It had been a few months since Dean’s castration, and Castiel couldn’t be happier with the result. As a castrated omega, Dean was much more submissive than he had been before, and his body was spectacular. Every morning Castiel made Dean submit to an inspection, to observe his progress. 

Dean whimpered in his sleep as Castiel’s hands roamed under the blanket. The Alpha loved waking up wrapped around his mate, especially now that Dean had lost his bulky muscle, making him leaner and almost delicate. Castiel heard the sharp intake of breath as Dean finally woke, and he pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. 

“Good morning baby,” Castiel murmured. “Time for inspection.”

Dean took a deep breath and climbed out of bed, turning to face Castiel as he stood there naked, biting his lower lip and spreading his legs as far as he could while still maintaining his balance. 

Castiel sat up in bed and reached out to touch Dean’s cock. “I think it’s gotten as small as it’s going to get,” he said, taking the omega’s little dick in hand and stroking it for a moment, before running his hand along the smooth skin around the base of the omega’s cock. “Not a single hair, so beautiful.” He climbed out of bed to stand behind Dean. “Present,” he ordered. 

Dean blushed but did as he was told, bending over until his face was pressed to the bed, leaving his ass sticking up in the air, legs still spread open wide. 

Castiel smiled and ran his thumb down the smooth skin where the omega’s balls used to be. “Your scar is completely gone, you’ve been very good about using your ointment, good boy.” He ran his thumb up and down the smooth skin between Dean’s little cock and his hole. “I think it’s time for your first omega showing.”

Dean flinched and looked sharply back at Castiel. “What?”

“I’ve been bragging about you to my Alpha coworkers for months,” Castiel said. “Telling them how great it is to have a castrated omega. They want to see you, so they can decide if they should castrate their own omegas. I promised them a show.”

Dean wasn’t sure what that would mean for him, and he whimpered a little, but he could only submit. “Yes, Alpha.”

* * *

That Saturday night Castiel invited over several dozen Alphas from work. He made Dean stay in the bedroom all afternoon while he got things set up, and then finally came upstairs to fetch Dean. “I want to get you ready before everyone gets here,” he said, smiling at Dean. “Strip please.”

Dean tried not to be scared as he undressed and let his Alpha lead him downstairs and into the living room. On one wall was a black platform, and Dean could guess by the padded top and the height of it that he was going to be kneeling on it, because it would put his ass at the perfect height to be knotted. What he didn’t understand was the black box against the wall with a curtain in front, if he was expected to present on that platform he’d have to put his head inside the box or he wouldn’t fit. Even more confusing was the TV screen mounted on the wall above the box.

Castiel grinned. “Looks like you’re figuring it out.” He lifted the curtain to reveal a lined hole, about six inches in diameter. He pushed his hand through, and suddenly an image of it appeared on the TV above it. It was tinted green, clearly a night vision camera that could see inside the dark box. “We’ll be able to see you, but you won’t be able to see anything.”

Dean started to shake when he realized what was going to happen. He pressed himself into Cas, seeking comfort from his Alpha, despite the fact that he was the one asking this of Dean.

Castiel ran a soothing hand down Dean’s back. “They’re going to touch you, but they won’t be allowed to knot you. Only I will.” He tilted Dean’s face up. “I want you to choose to submit to this Dean. Tell me you submit.”

Dean’s eyes were wide, he felt his fears calm and his shaking stop as submission took over. “I submit, Alpha.”

Castiel smiled. “Good boy. Now let me help you into this thing.”

Dean blushed bright red as he climbed onto the platform on his hands and knees. Castiel pulled up the curtain on the box and opened the latches on either side, revealing that the box opened down the middle on hinges.

“Presentation position,” Castiel ordered, holding open the box. “Spread your legs wide.”

Dean whimpered a little as he moved to put his head inside the box. The hole was low, and it forced his shoulders down against the platform, leaving his ass sticking up in the air. His legs were spread as wide as his knees could handle, leaving everything on display. Castiel closed the box around his head, latching it shut, and everything went dark. His heart pounded a little faster, but he calmed when he felt cool air blowing against his face. At least his Alpha had remembered he needed to breathe.

Dean shifted about, trying to get comfortable. He tugged a little against the box to see what would happen and discovered that it was quite strongly secured to the platform below him. The rest of his body might be left unbound, but he was still stuck.

A hand touched Dean’s ass and he jumped in surprise. “It’s just me,” Castiel said with a chuckle, voice very muffled through the thick box. “My guests will be here any minute, just try to relax.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean murmured into the dark box. He tried to find the camera in the dark, but he couldn’t see it. The thought of Cas watching his face on the TV screen above him made him squirm.

Dean strained to listen and follow Castiel’s retreating footsteps, but he couldn’t hear clearly. The minutes seemed to drag on forever until he started to hear the faint sounds of deep Alpha voices. There were quickly more of them, and their voices grew more clear as they came into the living room and approached Dean.

Dean tried to hold obediently still as he felt the eyes of the Alphas on him. For a few minutes they were all talking amongst themselves, and Dean couldn’t make out what they were saying until he heard Castiel’s voice rise above the rest and the other Alphas quieted.

“So, I know all of you have been eager to get a look at my castrated omega, especially after all the bragging I’ve been doing,” Castiel said, chuckling along with the other Alpha’s. “He’s mostly finished with his transformation, you’ll notice his body is completely hairless now and his cock has gotten quite little.”

A finger touched the soft skin where Dean’s balls used to be and he flinched before he recognized Castiel’s touch, tracing the familiar path from his hole to his cock.

“He had a scar here for a while, but I made sure he put his ointment on twice a day and now it’s completely faded.” Castiel’s voice sounded proud. “Choosing the right doctor is very important if you want the scar to fade completely, it’s all in the stitches.”

Castiel’s hand left Dean’s skin and Dean bit back a small whimper at the loss, hips pushing back towards his leaving Alpha. He heard the Alphas all laugh and he remembered they could see his face, and he dropped his eyes, embarrassed.

“Castration has also made Dean much more submissive, as you can see,” Castiel said. “Now, you’re all welcome to touch as much of him as you want, but no knotting. Enjoy!”

Dean gasped as several hands grabbed at him eagerly, and he whimpered as they all took turns touching the sensitive skin behind his cock, where his balls used to be.

“He’s so soft,” an unfamiliar voice rumbled. A hand suddenly grabbed Dean’s cock where it hung between his legs, making him whimper. “Such a pretty little dick,” came a different voice.

Without warning two fingers pressed into Dean’s hole, making the omega’s hips jerk with surprise. He heard the Alphas laugh and he moaned when he imagined them watching his face on the TV. His mouth hung open in a wordless cry as the strange Alpha started to fuck into his hole with his fingers while the other jerked his cock and several others stroked his skin. Some of them teased the spot where his balls used to be, while others roamed over his ass and thighs. He moaned at the over stimulation of it, desperately conflicted between deep humiliation and intense need.

The Alphas were all taking turns, different hands touching him every minute and Dean could hear the large crowd talking about him.

“Look at his face, needy little bitch loves the attention!”

“His hole is perfect, Castiel is a lucky Alpha.”

“Castiel was right, omega cocks look so much prettier this way, so little, hanging without ugly balls in the way.”

“He’s submitting so well, he’s so well trained.”

Dean whimpered and wiggled, forgetting about the camera in his face and how desperate he must look. There were hands all over him, fingers fucking his hole, hands taking turns jerking his cock. He howled desperately when he felt what seemed to be several Alphas trying to push inside him at once, splitting him open on what felt like seven or eight fingers. He whimpered and moaned and they stretched him from the inside, just like a knot would, pressing into his prostate and sending pleasure racing through his body.

The overstimulation quickly overcame him and he came hard with a shout, come splattering between his legs. The Alphas laughed and praised him, but didn’t stop, eager hands still wanting their turn. Embarrassment caught up to him again as his orgasm faded, and he whimpered as the eager hands pushed him on towards another orgasm.

It seemed as if the Alphas would never tire of playing with Dean, and the omega lost track of how long he’d been in the box after his third orgasm. Eventually he heard his own Alpha’s voice over the rest again, and all the hands left his skin. He whined when he felt a thick cock press against his tender hole, but he recognized the familiar touch of his Alpha’s hands on his hips, holding him still as he thrust in hard.

Dean whimpered as Castiel fucked into him fiercely, claiming him all over again in front of the other Alphas, asserting that they might have touched his omega, but only one Alpha owned Dean. Castiel’s hips smacked hard against Dean’s ass, and his heavy balls hit Dean’s sensitive skin with each deep thrust, slapping against the spot where Dean’s own balls used to be. The Alpha was hard and his knot was already growing, obviously eager after watching his friends grope his mate. Castiel’s hands gripped Dean’s hips tightly as each punishing thrust slammed into him. Dean had completely forgotten that everyone was watching his face on the screen above him; they could see his mouth hanging open and his head jerking with each thrust, eyes rolling back as pleasure overwhelmed him. He cried and moaned as the harsh fucking pushed him right over the edge into yet another orgasm.

Castiel was so close, and just a few thrusts later he came with a grunt. He let out a long groan as his knot tied himself inside Dean, come steadily filling his omega.

It took Dean a minute to catch his breath, and suddenly he realized he was hearing the sound of grunts and groans and skin on skin. The Alphas were jerking themselves to the sight of Dean. Dean was more than a little mortified by that, but Castiel had something better in mind.

“You have my permission to come on him,” Castiel said with a chuckle, patting Dean’s ass as he stood behind him, knot firmly in place.

Dean whimpered and closed his eyes, but dared not protest as he heard the sound of eager Alphas jerking and jostling for position. Then there was the feeling of wet come splattering across his ass and back, and the sound of Alphas grunting as they came. Some of it started to hit his shoulders and arms and he realized they must be standing in a circle around his little platform. Dean whined and closed his eyes as more and more come coated him, and the Alphas laughed, reminding Dean they were watching his face on the TV.

This seemed to go on forever, until he was drenched in come. It only finally stopped as Castiel’s knot slipped free, and suddenly all the hands were gone.

“That’s enough touching for tonight,” Castiel said to the Alphas. “Let him have a break.”

The Alphas grumbled some good natured disappointment, but wandered away from Dean, moving off to other parts of the room to talk. A few of them stayed by Dean to discuss the obvious benefits of castration.

Dean was left where he was for the rest of the night. On display, well fucked and drenched in come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr at omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com. Comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
